


Почти настоящая

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [4]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Body Modification, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в отеле «Кортез» часто останавливаются необычные люди</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти настоящая

Она развернулась, задумчиво осматривая холл — скорее со скептицизмом, чем с интересом или восхищением, которых «Кортез» заслуживал, — и направилась к стойке. 

— Кажется, меня здесь должен ждать номер. Не будешь ли так любезна подсказать: который?

— Конечно, — кивнула Лиз, и, прежде, чем свериться с записями, окинула гостью взглядом, но почувствовав, как та смотрит в ответ с напряженным любопытством, перевела глаза на страницу журнала. — Это большая часть для нас — то, что вы выбрали именно «Кортез».

— Знаешь, кто я такая? 

— Конечно, — кивнула Лиз. — Вы — Эльза Марс. 

— Почти настоящая, — засмеялась она. — Меня зовут Гретхен Старр, дорогая. Но ты, конечно, можешь называть меня Эльзой, я не обижусь. 

— Тогда, пожалуй, именно так я и буду вас называть, — кивнула Лиз. — Позвольте, я провожу вас в номер. 

Лиз любила шоу Эльзы Марс. Теперь его мало кто помнил, но раньше повторы показывали часто, и Лиз время от времени их смотрела. Эльза казалась ей идеальной женщиной: красивая, элегантная, но не выглядевшая ни хрупкой, ни уязвимой, даже когда пела песни диснеевских принцесс. 

И теперь перед Лиз стояла почти настоящая Эльза Марс. 

— Конечно. И захвати мой багаж, дорогая, — Гретхен кивнула на свой чемодан. 

Маленький черный чемодан с округлой ручкой. Совсем не то, что рисует воображение при словах «багаж певицы». Вряд ли сама Эльза Марс стала бы путешествовать с чем-то подобным.

* * *

— Я обожала Эльзу Марс всю жизнь, сколько себя помню, — поднимаясь по лестнице, Гретхен смотрела прямо перед собой, не оглядывалась, не поворачивалась к Лиз, не особенно беспокоясь о том, слышит та обращенные к ней слова или нет. — Ее шоу было таким коротким, но каждый выпуск — настоящее сокровище. Я пересматривала повторы снова и снова, хотя знала каждую секунду, помнила все песни наизусть, до последней ноты. Эльза сделала меня той, кто я есть.

У нее был старомодный и слишком тяжелый макияж, который делал ее неотличимой от Эльзы Марс. Та же прическа, идеально скопированные манеры, немецкий акцент, ничуть не звучащий фальшиво. Почти настоящая. 

Разве что Эльза Марс вряд ли бы надела бы настолько прозрачные чулки с такой короткой юбкой.

Лиз, кажется, впервые в жизни поймала себя на том, что смотрит на ноги другой женщины, не в силах отвести от них взгляд. 

Как и у настоящей Эльзы Марс, у Гретхен не было обеих ног. Если бы не прозрачные капроновые чулки, сквозь которые видны были шарниры суставов, возможно, Лиз бы это даже не пришло в голову. Но Гретхен действительно была идеальной копией — не просто пародисткой или дешевым двойником из тех, которые выступают на открытиях забегаловок, и она так же уверенно шагала на своих деревянных ногах, несмотря на высокие каблуки старомодных туфель. 

Перешагнув порог своего скромного номера на третьем этаже, она огляделась со все тем же скептицизмом — и опустилась на кровать с таким видом, точно делала одолжение всему «Кортезу» — хотя та, что делает одолжения, скорее всего, остановилась бы в номере получше. 

— Они красивые, верно? — Гретхен провела раскрытой ладонью по своей ноге, от середины лодыжки — вверх, до самого подола юбки. — Лучше, чем настоящие. 

— Вы их лишились до или после того, как поняли, что хотите стать Эльзой Марс? — это был слишком откровенный вопрос, но Лиз не могла его не задать. 

В ответ Гретхен улыбнулась и пожала плечами, так, как будто речь шла о чем-то совсем неважном: 

— О, дорогая, наверное ты знаешь: иногда нужно что-то отрезать, чтобы почувствовать себя настоящей женщиной. 

— Нет, боюсь, у нас несколько разные взгляды на этот вопрос, — коротко кивнув, Лиз опустила чемодан на пол и вышла из номера. 

Ей показалось, что она слышит за закрытой дверью смех Гретхен. Смех Эльзы Марс, идеально скопированный из ее шоу, как будто записанный на аудиокассету. 

Она не знала, означал этот смех «да» или «нет», и правда под ним пряталась или ложь. Лиз видела немало странных людей — и не только людей — и способна поверить в то, что Гретхен Старр могла отрезать собственные ноги ради полного сходства с Эльзой Марс. Она ведь идеальная копия.

* * *

Они снова встретились вечером, в баре — на Гретхен были те же золотистые туфли, но уже другое платье, черное, в котором она выглядела еще ослепительнее. Одна из тех женщин, за которыми идут на край света и дальше, даже не задумываясь о том, не заведет ли она туда, где живут монстры.

Она опиралась на стойку локтями, поддерживая левой рукой свое лицо: раскрашенную дорогой косметикой посмертную маску Эльзы Марс. 

— Смешай мне «Космополитен», дорогая, — сказала она, глядя точно сквозь Лиз.

— С радостью. Но не могу не заметить, что «Кортез» славится своей «Кровавой Мэри».

Гретхен улыбнулась:

— Может быть позже. До ночи еще далеко.

Она пожала плечами.

В красоте Эльзы Марс было что-то безжалостное, и это «что-то» отпечаталось в Гретхен Старр. 

— Вы надолго к нам? 

— Пока не знаю точно, — улыбнулась Гретхен. — Одно выступление завтра, для всех, надеюсь, музыканты, которых я наняла, не задержатся. Еще одно — для гостей мистера Марча, в понедельник вечером.

— Хэллоуиновский концерт для гостей мистера Марча? — Лиз переспросила, хотя отчетливо слышала каждое слово, и прекрасно понимала, что они значат. Мистер Марч и его гости планировали очередное убийство. В этом году он решил выбрать Гретхен — может быть, ему тоже нравилась Эльза Марс, или сама идея фальшивой знаменитости, подделки, копии, старающейся повторить каждый вдох и выдох оригинала. 

— Да. Раньше я не разменивалась на мелкие вечеринки, но он предложил хорошую плату, к тому же, — Гретхен чуть подалась вперед, доверительно понижая голос, из-за чего немецкий акцент проступил четче, — в последнее время работы не так уж и много. 

— Неужели никто больше не хочет слушать Эльзу Марс?

— Увы, — Гретхен с наигранной улыбкой пожала плечами. 

Несколько секунд она молчала, глядя прямо перед собой, и, глядя на ее лицо, идеальную копию лица Эльзы Марс, Лиз не могла не спросить себя: какая часть этого сходства врожденная, и какая — следствие пластических операций? Она не стала задавать этот вопрос вслух — вряд ли Гретхен ответила бы честно. 

— Я на год старше, чем была она, когда умерла, — и мне кажется, что моя жизнь потеряла смысл, дорогая. Как будто музыка уже перестала играть, но я продолжаю петь. С тобой так бывало? 

— Пожалуй.

Они обе молчали несколько секунд. Лиз поставила бокал «Космополитена» перед Гретхен, но та даже не отпила, только прижала пальцы к тонкому стеклу, точно собираясь рассмотреть как следует собственные отпечатки. 

— Выступления на Хэллоуин считаются, как бы это сказать, — Лиз на секунду прикрыла глаза, подбирая подходящее слово, — дурным тоном. И дурным предзнаменованием. Эльза Марс, насколько мне известно, ни разу не выступала на Хэллоуин.

— Не считая того года, когда она умерла прямо на сцене.

— Не боитесь повторить ее историю? 

— Возможно, и боюсь, дорогая, — Гретхен снова улыбнулась. — Но, думаю, именно это мне и нужно. Умереть на сцене. 

Еще несколько секунд молчания, в которые, казалось, было слышно, как ходит по своим комнатам Марч, голодный зверь, навечно запертый в клетке. Гретхен сделала первый глоток, неспешный, почти осторожный — так отпивают кофе, опасаясь, что он еще слишком горячий — а потом разом опрокинула его в себя и вернула на стойку опустевший бокал. 

— Я видела записи того номера, во время исполнения которого Эльза Марс умерла, — Гретхен отставила его в сторону. — Много помех, местами изображение расслаивается, ближе к концу тени точно сходят с ума и начинают двигаться сами по себе. Неудивительно, что эта запись породила столько городских легенд. Но больше всего мне запомнились ее глаза. Взгляд, полный надежды и отчаянья одновременно.

Она на секунду опустила взгляд, превратившись из копии Эльзы Марс в живую женщину — но потом снова улыбнулась, возвращаясь к прежнему обличью. 

— Налей еще, дорогая. 

Лиз молча кивнула. 

Что ж, это многое объясняло. 

Вот почему у Гретхен был с собой только тот маленький чемодан, в который едва вместилась бы пара платьев, туфли и грим, необходимые для выступлений, — она приехала в «Кортез» не для того, чтобы жить, а для того, чтобы умереть. Возможно, мистер Марч даже рассказал ей всю правду, позвонив по телефону и пригласив сюда, или Гретхен хотела сама принять пару пузырьков снотворного, лежа в гостиничной ванне, все еще слыша мелодию «Life on Mars», и ее желания просто удачно совпали с планами Марча. 

Лиз, конечно же, не будет вмешиваться — не стоит спорить с мистером Марчем, дважды не стоит разбалтывать его тайны — но при мысли о том, что почти настоящая Эльза Марс вот-вот умрет, ей стало грустно.

* * *

Они больше не разговаривали.

Даже если бы Лиз захотела, она не смогла бы пропустить концерт накануне Хэллоуина: не оставлять же бар без присмотра. Специально приглашенные музыканты, конечно же, оказались вопиющими бездарностями, но Гретхен это, похоже, ничуть не беспокоило. Она, все в том же черном платье, пела старые песни Эльзы Марс, чуть покачиваясь на высоких каблуках. 

Ее голос звучал так прекрасно и так старомодно — в самом лучшем смысле из возможных — что Лиз даже почувствовала слезы, подступающие к глазам, но решила, что плакать над судьбой человека, встреченного чуть больше суток назад — это уже чересчур. Она решила ограничиться поминальной порцией джина: не слишком торжественно, но, возможно, понравилось бы самой Эльзе Марс. 

Весь следующий день напролет Лиз казалось, что она постоянно слышит, как стучат каблуки туфель Гретхен — туфель Эльзы Марс — идущей навстречу гостям мистера Марча.

* * *

Некоторые убитые остаются в «Кортезе» навсегда. Но не Гретхен. Лиз не знает, почему, но та ушла окончательно, как будто став копией Эльзы Марс, перекроив собственное лицо, а, может быть, и тело, она потеряла свою душу; у манекенов, кукол, восковых фигур не бывает призраков, при каких бы обстоятельствах они ни были уничтожены.

Возможно, мистеру Марчу было интересно именно это: попробовать создать призрака из копии, из фальшивки, пусть даже почти настоящей. 

Иногда Лиз казалось, что она слышит пение Эльзы — то есть Гретхен — где-то в недрах «Кортеза», но всякий раз это оказывалось всего лишь включенное кем-нибудь из постояльцев радио.


End file.
